A Tale Of Two Knives
by Kei and Titania
Summary: Kei and Titania meet for the first time through not-so-great circumstances. Fantasy based story. Elf x Dragon slayer, dragon slayer x elf, magic, fighting. Tags: Yaoi .Yuri . M-Preg . Gore . Sexual assault .Torture . Hetero .


_Welcome To the first installment to our story!(had to be heavily edited..xD we were terrible story writers in the beginning) But yea, please enjoy. We really appreciate comments and reviews! but if you don't like it and are set out to bash it, then don't bother. Welcome to the first installment to 'A Tale Of Two Knives'_  
_~Kei~_

_Keeeei what did I tell you about taking all the glory? D: Anyway, yeah, basically what he said above me XD Originally, Titania was an emo git really. "If you leave now YOU'LL DIE!" "if you do that YOU'LL DIE!" "I'm so tired that I COULD DIE!" So yeah we had to edit that a little :3 Well I hope you enjoyed it ^^ _

* * *

It was a cold night, and the snow fell from the sky. There was a figure walking in the distance, a cigarette poking from the corner of his mouth. The temperature was so cold; the frost could be seen seeping from the tall man's lips. The man had his hands slipped inside his pockets, having a simple stroll… but he wasn't alone.

Titania had just finished a long day at work. He felt so exhausted; he could have easily slept for a week. The snow was slowly falling as he made his way home, wandering on his trail of thought. The male had just celebrated his birthday the day before, by himself of course. As an immortal, he had grown tired of the celebration of birth, as he had spent so many lonely nights on his birthdays by himself, blowing out a candle placed into a shop bought cupcake. "What a lame-ass shift." He grumbled to himself as he packed his bags and left the building to go home.

The man, formally names Kei, seemed to be speeding up on his way down the path, as if he knew there was someone following him. He had been through a lot that day and just wanted to get home. From out of nowhere another figure stepped out in front of him. That figure that had been following his every move. "Excuse me..." Kei said with a calm voice, clearing his throat, trying to step past. Normally, he would be able to stand up for himself, but that day he had gone through a serious beating on his mission and was tired. Another suspicious man appeared behind him and laughed evilly. "I said move." Kei repeated, getting even more frustrated with the stalkers. Suddenly, a sharp object pierced his side, making him cry out in pain and fall to the ice covered floor. The men were nowhere to be seen, almost as if they had disappeared into thin air. Kei just held his wound, trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

Titania wanted to get home quickly and get back to his two cats that he spent his lonely nights with. He wanted to have a cosy evening by the fire and read a book, but noise from a nearby alley permitted him from taking a further step. Running into the alley; he grew speechless spotting the stranger with gash in his side, the snow around him turning an unhealthy red. He didn't look very old, in his 20's at least. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked the bleeding man on the ground, taking his arm and pulling it up over his own shoulder for support. He noticed he was taller than him and a little heavier.

Kei couldn't talk, his breathing hard and rough. He refused to remove his hand from his side as he just looked up at him. "Ah...I...thanks.." was all he could say, his voice full of hurt. "I'm glad someone found me..." he winced, leaning forward in pain once again. He was speaking with a small whisper, his hand gripping his side. "Whatever you do, don't take me to a fucking hospital.." he growled out, baring his teeth. His hair hung almost perfectly over his ears and his small framed glasses. The man's white shirt was now stained with bright red blood.

Titania looked at him and saw the blood leaking heavily. He nodded his head at the request of not being taken to a hospital. "Fine, I'll take you back to my place." He said as he took one step. "It's just around the corner." He assured the bleeding man as he slowly made his way around the corner, noticing the blood trailing behind them. He couldn't just dismiss the injured man and leave him to die. "I'm a detective so don't worry." He said as he finally arrived at his house, kicking the door open. He let Kei sit on a chair, as he tore the others already ruined shirt so he could make a temporary bandage for his wound.  
Kei's eyes were drooping, fading in and out of consciousness. At the mention of the other being a detective, he bit his lip. Of all people the other could be he had to be a man of the law, something of which Kei didn't follow. "I can't thank you enough." he groaned out, gripping onto the bleeding wound. He knew that whatever happened, he wouldn't be able to remove his long coat. He ran a hand into his inside pocket, checking that 'it' was still there. Damn, if only he had been able to think fast.

* * *

Titania looked at him with curious eyes. He could sense his emotions. He had magic, but sadly, not the healing kind. He would have to deal with the man's wound himself with some stuff he learnt at the academy. "Calm down." He said to the other as he went and got his first aid kit. He was going to have to stitch the wound up and based on how bad the wound was, pain killers weren't going to work. He then got a needle out and some medical thread. "This is gonna hurt like hell but bear with it." He said to the other as he put the needle into his side and began to sow the wound shut. He cleaned the wound out first before continuing.

Kei bit onto the back of his hand, not wanting to cry out. He basically didn't want to seem weak, but the pain was making it too much. "Fff..." he had to refrain from speaking. "Shit be careful!" he growled out when the metal object pierced his skin. He was planning to leave as soon as this was over, calculating that he would be able to make it home if he was careful. It was the lack of energy that got him the most, knowing that because he hadn't slept for at least a week.  
The other nodded his head. "I am being careful!" He said to the other. Blood made him queasy but he pushed through that and went on trying to heal the man no matter what was going on. "You're making this hard damn it!" He said as he was finally able to put the last stitch in, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he wiped blood onto it. He gasped slightly, but didn't let it phase him.

Kei sighed out in relief, immediately trying to stand up. "Thanks for that...I'll be going now!" The male pushed his glasses back up his nose and rested on the edge of the sofa. He was worried about the detective. He was worried about the facts that if he finds the gun in his inside pocket, he would be done for. There were various other sharp knives and guns on his person also, which wouldn't exactly give him the 'innocent person' motive. He stumbled against the wall, spotting the door. "You have been very helpful." he continued, managing to grab the door handle and push it down.

Titania finished and washed his hands, trying to get the blood off them. He was able to get the blood from his hand then heard what Kei said and ran to stop him. "If you leave now, the stitches will come out and you will risk infection!" He said as he grabbed the other's coat. "What's your name? I am Titania Cloak." He said to the other.

* * *

_The chapters will be updated whenever we get them edited and uploaded. So no deadlines. I Suppose it all depends on how many fans we get xD ~Kei~_


End file.
